(re-upload) memories of lightwaves
by heavenlyblush
Summary: namseok / monhope / 94z [namjoon x fem/gs!hoseok]


note: sebelumnya, ini bukan ff saya. saya hanya me-reupload dan sudah minta izin authornya. selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Namjoon mendengus tidak percaya ketika dokter melepaskan satu berita yang ia yakini telah terjadi kesalahan pada diagnosisnya. Ia pulang berjalan tegap, menembus derasnya hujan sore itu, tertawa geli dalam hati. Bahkan tewas tertabrak mobil pun lebih berseni daripada berhenti bernapas di atas tempat tidur ditemani berbotol-botol pil pereda rasa sakit, pikirnya.

Sekonyong-konyong bayangan akan kematian itu menyapanya ketika Namjoon menemukan noda merah pada saputangan. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Lagipula, Namjoon tidak akan mati sebelum menemukan kebenaran antara dirinya dan dia.

Namun pada akhirnya, seseorang harus membawa Namjoon ke klinik terdekat ketika menemukannya roboh karena kehilangan kesadaran sebelum ia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Menakutkan adalah suatu penggambaran akan penyakitnya yang kian menggerogoti dalam rentan waktu singkat. Sekejap mata, sebagian fungsi tubuh Namjoon akan hancur. Sepanjang hidup pun, tidak terlintas prasangka bahwa ternyata kematian akan mengklaimnya dalam wujud yang sangat sederhana; sebuah penyakit misterius, yang belum ditemukan obatnya, yang belum satu orang pun sembuh darinya. Seorang Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menjadi seonggok daging dan tulang yang tidak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai selang yang mengalirkan cairan penyokong hidup terjulur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Namjoon membenci keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Di atas semuanya, Namjoon lebih membenci betapa kecemasan dan kesedihan membanjiri matanya ketika dia datang mengunjungi di rumah sakit, juga caranya membuang muka ketika tatapan merek beradu.

Namjoon berusaha tersenyum, mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Hanya flu. Tapi hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kalimat penenangannya, karena pada detik berikutnya, Namjoon nyaris meringkih kesakitan ketika penyakit itu mulai memakan paru-parunya. Ia melihat semua ekspresi yang diadukan Namjoon dan betapa rasa sakit tersebut telah menghancurkan hatinya, walau itu disembunyikannya dengan topeng wajah dingin yang nyaris, nyaris sempurna. Tetapi matanya—kanvas jiwanya—telah mengkhianatinya.

Di tengah efek suntikan morfin, Namjoon melihat bulir air mata tengah menuruni pipinya. Satu hal yang terdaftar di kepala sebelum menikmati pendiskontinuasian sementara adalah hangatnya genggaman tangan perempuan itu. Namjoon bersumpah untuk meminta maaf pada dirinya, jika ia terbangun nanti.

Meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya menangis.

Tapi nyatanya, sumpah itu tertunda.

Saat membuka mata, Namjoon menemukannya telah tertidur dengan kepala tersandar di tepi ranjang. Tangan keduanya masih terkait, seperti sesaat sebelum morfin merengut kesadaran Namjoon. Ruangan itu akan menjadi sepenuhnya gelap gulita, jika saja tidak ada satu lampu yang kini menyala sendu di meja samping ranjang. Di bawah temaram itu, Namjoon menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajahnya, menyibak rambut hitamnya yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Ah, betapa Namjoon ingin menghapus kerut yang begitu dalam di keningnya.

Kemudian, rasa itu datang kembali.

Rasa yang ingin sekali Namjoon buang jauh-jauh ke dalam palung laut yang terdalam sejak ia tahu apa artinya. Rasa yang seakan membunuhnya diam-diam. Rasa yang dengan segenap tenaga tidak acuhkan, walau sebenarnya membuat sang lelaki bahagia setengah mati, juga khawatir setengah mati. Yang anehnya, semakin ia menolak, semakin besar pula getarannya.

Ia mengutuk pencipta rasa tersebut karena kembali mendatangkannya dalam situasi yang menurut penilaiannya sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya Namjoon menangis. Pedih.

Ia datang dan pergi, begitu rutin.

Bisa dibilang, kegiatan Namjoon yang paling mengasyikkan di bangsal rawat itu adalah menunggu kedatangannya, selain menatap langit-langit, tertidur karena efek obat, dan menghitung detik.

Tak banyak yang dibicarakan dalam jam jenguk itu. Lebih tepatnya, nyaris tidak ada yang terlontar dari mulut Namjoon maupun darinya. Ia akan datang, memberi salam—yang Namjoon jawab dengan senyum penuh, mengecek infus apakah berjalan lancar, menaruh suplai buah-buahan dan makanan sehat lainnya ke dalam lemari pendingin, lalu mengupas apel dalam sunyi untuk Namjoon.

Ia tidak pernah menatap pria itu, membuat Namjoon nyaris menjerit dalam frustasi.

"Tatap aku." Namjoon memerintah ketika ia telah mencapai batas limit. Perempuan itu tidak merespon. "Tatap aku, Hobi."

Hoseok tersentak, mendengar Namjoon memanggil namanya. Nama panggilannya. Bukan dengan embel-embel hierarki formal. Simpel saja. Namun Namjoon tidak mendengarnya menjawab.

"Demi Tuhan, Hobi, ada apa?"

Namjoon bingung. Sangat bingung. "Jangan menganggap seakan aku tidak ada."

Seakan belum cukup, ia kembali menambahkan. "Kamu bisa beranggapan demikian beberapa bulan lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku masih ada, aku hidup. Aku berada di hadapanmu. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seakan aku sudah mati. Tataplah aku."

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dalam sekejap, dan serta merta menatapnya. Namjoon nyaris tidak percaya betapa ada manusia yang dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu nanar, terlebih lagi karena perkataannya yang baru saja terlontar. "Aku sadar kamu berada sepenuhnya di hadapanku, Joon-ah."

Laki-laki itu ingin bertanya, lantas mengapa seakan menatap dirinya layaknya merupakan suatu hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi Namjoon takut. Ia takut karena dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Alasannya sama dengan alasan mengapa ia tidak berani untuk mencairkan segala kebekuan ini. Namjoon ragu akan masa depan, jika mereka melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Ia takut untuk lebih menyakitinya. Sudah cukup.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Hobi, kau tahu? Mengunjungiku. Menjagaku. Tidak sedikitpun ada kewajibanmu untuk semua ini. Kalau ini memang begitu menyiksamu, hentikan saja rutinitas ini."

Hoseok merasakan adanya tamparan keras yang menerpa dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka, ia menyiapkan segala macam pembelaan yang rasional. Namun tidak ada lagi yang rasional, selain rasa. Tapi tentu saja perempuan itu tidak akan memberitahu Namjoon hal itu. Baginya itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Sangat terlarang.

Tdakkah Namjoon juga beranggapan demikian?

Karena mereka berdua berada dalam ketakutan yang tidak logis; sebuah paranoid.

Namun Hoseok hanya menjawab perkataan Namjoon dengan gelengan kepala yang singkat, tidak menggubris ucapannya tadi.

Ia kembali merengkuh tangan Namjoon ketika rasa sakit mendadak mulai membungkusnya. Sosok bermata sejernih kristal hitam itu pula lah yang terakhir tercetak di memorinya sebelum Namjoon kembali tertidur karena obat.

Sosok itu—hati kecilnya menjerit—adalah orang yang ingin Namjoon habiskan waktu bersama sepanjang sisa hidup, sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Sesekali dalam kesadarannya yang hilang-timbul dan buram, Namjoon dapat melihat ia menangis. Namjoon ingin memohon pada Hoseok untuk tidak membuang air mata demi dirinya.

Namjoon merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu. Sayangnya, ketika terbangun, ia akan menemukan Hoseok dalam ekspresi normalnya. Teguh, kokoh, dan… _jauh_.

Begitu seterusnya, seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Terkadang Namjoon ingin maut cepat-cepat merangkulnya. Karena dengan begitu, semua rasa sakit akan hilang. Fisik maupun mental. Ia merasa sudah berada di ujung kegilaan.

Kondisinya semakin buruk, dengan grafik gradasi yang begitu tajam.

"Penyakitmu memang masih misterius. Kami tidak menjamin dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cara yang konvensional. Belum ada obat yang dapat meringkusnya. Namun saya tidak mengharapkan anda untuk menyerah sekarang." kata dokter baya berjas putih necis yang menanganinya suatu hari.

Namjoon tersenyum pahit, "Saya tidak berpikir untuk menyerah di tengah jalan, Dok."

Kendati Namjoon tidak mampu memastikan seberapa banyak sisa persediaan bahan bakarnya untuk tetap menggulirkan roda hidup. Setahu dirinya pun, persediaan itu sudah sangat kritis.

Dokter itu menghela napas, melepas stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Tidak menyerah di sini ada dua. Pertama, dengan penyakitmu. Kedua, dengan gadismu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, anak muda. Tapi ini sudah agak keterlaluan."

Namjoon menautkan alis, seketika mencium kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksud dokter?"

"Bahkan aku yang sudah tua renta ini pun dapat melihat kalian sedang menahan sesuatu. Lebih jelas lagi, sebenarnya dia sedang menunggumu."

Dokter itu melihat ekspresi terkejut Namjoon. Ia tertawa, "Aku juga pernah jadi pemuda, tahu. Nak, takut akan masa depan itu hal yang amat bodoh. Toh hidup ini hanya sekali. Dan untuk kasusmu..." suaranya melembut, seperti ayah yang sedang memberitahu anaknya tentang esensi hidup yang paling krusial, "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu membiarkan dia hidup dengan mengenangku sebagai suami yang meninggalkannya sepanjang sisa hayatnya? Heh..." Namjoon terkekeh, rasanya mual. Dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Hoseok dalam keadaan demikian.

"Bukannya begitu akan lebih baik?" ujar dokter itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Ia akan mengenangmu dalam bingkai kenangan yang manis, dimana kalian telah menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama daripada dalam duka dan penyesalan. Ayolah, kalau tidak kamu lakukan dengan cepat, bisa-bisa jadi arwah penasaran nanti."

Kini giliran Namjoon yang seakan tertampar oleh realita. Ucapan dokter itu bergelung dalam kepalanya sampai beberapa malam.

Selama ini, Hoseok telah berjalan di belakang Namjoon, tidak, bahkan di sampingnya. Ia telah mempercayai segala hal pada gadis itu, seperti ia mempercayainya. Dunia dan mimpi mereka adalah satu. Hoseok lah yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Namjoon setiap lelaki itu terperosok ke dalam lubang kegelapan.

Hoseok adalah cahayanya.

Ketika kesetiaan mereka terancam karena Hoseok sebegitu merasa bersalah setelah melakukan satu kesalahan kecil beberapa tahun lalu. Padahal, demi Tuhan, Namjoon tidak peduli, bahkan bila harus kehilangan kedua mata di tangannya.

Yang Namjoon butuhkan hanya keberadaannya, namun ia menjauh karena merasa bersalah.

Namjoon tidak sempat menahannya dan baru tersadar ketika jurang itu sudah kian lebar. Ia terlepas dari genggaman Namjoon, dan penyakitnya telah menjembatani jurang itu.

Sekarang ia telah menyadari kekeliruan masa lalu, begitu pula Hoseok; yang kurang hanyalah keberanian.

Namjoon tidak mau mengulang kesalahan lampau.

Sepenuh hati Namjoon mencintainya, dan apapun yang terjadi nanti, Namjoon ingin bersama dengannya sampai hari akhir tiba.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hobi."

"...Ya."

Sama sekali, tidak ada keraguan di antara Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Pernikahan keduanya dilangsungkan pada musim gugur. Hoseok begitu cantik, laksana bidadari bergaun putih, membuat napas Namjoon terhenti sejenak ketika melihat ia berjalan di lorong tengah menuju altar dengan senyum malu-malu.

Ketika mengucapkan sumpah, Namjoon menatap bola mata Hoseok yang begitu menaruh keyakinan pada dirinya, dan perempuan itu pun tahu bahwa masa lalu telah terkubur rapat-rapat.

 _Tidak akan ada penyesalan pada hari esok._

Semenjak hari itu, kondisi Namjoon mengalami kemajuan. Atau setidaknya, stagnan.

Hidup Namjoon bersama Hoseok begitu berwarna. Ia terperangah dengan ritual bangun tidur istrinya: menarik selimut sampai menutup kepala selama lima menit sampai akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya. Namjoon menikmati sebagian novel-novel picisan miliknya—walau ia tidak akan mengakuinya sampai mati—diam-diam, dan banyak lagi, bahkan kepribadiannya, yang selama ini belum sempat dibukanya selama mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan.

Mereka membuat kue—yang akhirnya menjadi ajang menempelkan krim di wajah, mengecat putih pagar rumah baru—mereka kelelahan dan esoknya memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa tukang kebun, membawa anjing kecil berjalan sore—berakhir dengan terduduk di ayunan bawah pohon depan rumah, Hoseok khawatir Namjoon terlalu lelah untuk berjalan jauh.

Namjoon menikmati setiap detik kehidupan barunya, seperti anak kecil yang sedang membuka satu demi satu halaman sebuah buku cerita dengan penuh antusias.

Walau kadang kenikmatan itu terganggu dengan sedikit argumen di sana-sini—tapi apalah indahnya masa-masa itu jika melulu diwarnai dengan madu dan bunga. Lagipula, bukankah adu argumen itu yang membuat setiap pasangan menerima keberadaan masing-masing dulunya?—dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ketika Namjoon harus mengalami _relapse_.

Hoseok dengan sangat setia mendampingi ketika Namjoon harus kehilangan kesadaran sampai beberapa hari. Setiap terpejam mata dan terbangun, Hoseok selalu berada di sampingnya. Tidak pernah luput ia mengganti kain kompres, juga mengganti kebutuhan infus Namjoon ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah. Hoseok mengelap semua ceceran muntahan darah Namjoon tanpa berkomentar panjang.

Namjoon merasa sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan wanita sebaik Hoseok.

Pada salah satu masa pemulihan setelah relapse itulah Hoseok mendapati Namjoon sedang menatap langit-langit tanpa bisa memejamkan mata. Saat itu tengah malam, sinar bulan purnama membayangi kaca jendela. Hoseok bernafas lembut dalam tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya melintang di atas dada Namjoon, seakan ingin menjaganya dari segala hal yang akan menyakiti suaminya. Namjoon dapat menghirup aroma shampo citrusnya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali berseliweran, menumpang lewat tanpa izin; Namjoon bertanya dalam hati, dengan siapakah ia akan melewati malam seperti ini nanti? Siapa yang akan menemaninya melewati masa gelap itu nanti? Siapa yang akan diberikannya pelukan hangat yang melindungi seperti ini?

Saat itu lah Namjoon kembali mengutuk penyakitnya yang akan membuat hidup kian singkat.

Saat ia mengutuk, jawabannya selalu datang tak terbendung seperti guntur di siang bolong. Ia ingin meninggalkan sebuah bagian dari dirinya di dunia ini.

Ide yang ingin diutarakan padanya esok hari, disambut Hoseok dengan sukacita. Selama ini, Hoseok tidak sampai hati untuk memintanya pada Namjoon, mengingat kondisinya. Namjoon pun menjentik ujung hidung Hoseok dengan lembut, meledeknya bahwa menahan hal yang demikian adalah konyol. Lagipula—kata Hoseok dengan nada menggoda—mungkin saja itu dapat membantu untuk meningkatkan kondisinya.

Hoseok hanya melengos, dan memejamkan mata setelah menempelkan keningnya dengan Namjoon untuk merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani berharap terlalu tinggi bahwa Namjoon akan sempat melihat kelahiran anaknya.

Nyatanya, Namjoon berhasil.

Namjoon berada dalam kondisi yang sangat prima pula, walau kini kakinya sudah lumpuh, kesadarannya sangat penuh.

Terduduk di kursi roda, Namjoon mendampingi Hoseok melewati proses kelahiran yang lumayan sulit selama hampir dua belas jam.

Hoseok meremas tangan Namjoon, sangat kuat, membuat Namjoon yang menemaninya menjerit kesakitan berulang kali. Kemudian Namjoon menenangkannya, dan wanita itu menjanjikan kepada Namjoon bahwa ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir—Namjoon tersenyum pahit sendiri ketika mencerna kembali kata-kata Hoseok yang penuh ironi.

Hoseok semakin meremas Namjoon kencang karena mengucapkan hal yang demikian bodoh. Baginya, tidak masalah kalau ini tidak menjadi yang terakhir. Bersama Namjoon, Hoseok rela melalui proses melahirkan ini sepuluh kali lagi.

Putra mereka lahir sesaat sebelum fajar menjelang.

Namjoon dapat menghitung dengan jari ketika ia menangis sepanjang hidupnya. Salah satunya adalah ketika kehilangan sahabatnya. Yang lainnya adalah ketika Namjoon menerima putranya dalam gendongan, memotong tali pusatnya, dan menamainya dengan nama penuh doa dan harapan.

Itu adalah detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Namjoon.

Dokter memberinya selamat karena Namjoon berhasil memperpanjang hidupnya, terlepas dari vonis awal. Selanjutnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kemungkinan besar karena ia tahu bahwa Namjoon sebenarnya tahu ia akan tetap mengalami gradasi. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kondisi awal, Namjoon dapat mengalami _relapse_ dengan tukikan yang sangat tajam, kapan saja.

Ia tidak menyangkal kalau energinya semakin terkuras setiap hari, kadang itu membuat Namjoon hanya ingin merebahkan badan di ranjang. Jika kumat, sepanjang hari Namjoon menelungkup sembari mencengkeram ujung selimut, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak mengerang kesakitan atau memohon seseorang supaya menghentikan rasa sakit itu bagaimanapun caranya. Tubuh Namjoon seakan dirobek-robek tanpa ampun. Sedang morfin sudah bukan lagi solusi yang menyehatkan.

Sementara Hoseok berusaha mengurangi setitik penderitaan itu dengan mengelus-elus punggung Namjoon, mulutnya mengucap segala kalimat penyabaran yang lembut. Ia sangat tegar, ia benar-benar mencintai prianya. Yang tidak ia perlihatkan pada Namjoon adalah air matanya yang menggenang setiap kali melihatnya dalam kondisi itu.

Pertumbuhan Jungkook adalah obat mujarab untuk rasa sakit Namjoon. Ia sering meminta Hoseok untuk menengkurapkan dia di atas dadanya, dan dengan senang hati Jungkook akan meraba wajah sang ayah, menggenangi kaus Namjoon dengan air liurnya, membunyikan tawa yang paling bahagia di dunia. Tak lama, mereka berdua akan tertidur, dan Hoseok akan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kamera dari lemari dan sibuk memotretnya; ayah dan anak yang terlelap.

Kadang, ketika Namjoon dan bayinya hanya berdua saja, ia akan memandanginya dengan sangat lama, menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah sang bayi lima sampai sepuluh tahun lagi dan akan menjadi pemuda seperti apa dia.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan melihat Jungkook tumbuh dewasa dan ada untuk membimbingnya melewati fase-fase kehidupan, membuat Namjoon begitu sedih dan merasa bersalah. Ia mencoba untuk menebus tahun-tahun yang akan hilang itu dengan menulis surat untuk setiap ulang tahunnya sampai Jungkook berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Rahasia antara laki-laki," kata Namjoon lalu memeletkan lidah ketika Hoseok bertanya apa isi tumpukan surat itu sebelum ia membantu menyimpankannya ke dalam lemari. Hoseok hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia memastikan Jungkook akan mendapat setiap suratnya di masa depan nanti.

Lalu penyakit itu menyerang penglihatan Namjoon.

Ia kian terbiasa dengan kebutaannya, bahkan kini kebal terhadap rasa sakit. Andai ia sanggup dan memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya, Namjoon ingin menertawakan maut dan menantangnya untuk datang kapan saja sekarang. Semua tentu saja akan lebih mudah, seandainya keluarga para kolega tidak terus-menerus menyirami Namjoon dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar, terlebih Hoseok.

Keluarga dari pihak Namjoon maupun dari pihak istrinya, juga semua teman-teman lainnya nyaris tidak berhenti mengunjungi rumah mereka setiap minggu. Tentu saja tidak setiap saat itu pula Namjoon dapat ditemui. Ia lebih sering beristirahat. Sangat lemah, bahkan Namjoon nyaris tidak dapat menimbrungi pembicaraan ketika semua berkumpul.

Terkadang, di tengah perbincangan dengan suara pelan itu Namjoon jatuh terlelap begitu saja, dan Hoseok terpaksa harus mengucapkan permisi pada para tamu.

Biasanya mereka membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan menemani Jungkook bermain, sehingga Namjoon dapat berdua saja dengan Hoseok, seperti suatu ketika di malam musim dingin.

Di kamar, Hoseok meledek Namjoon yang demikian kurus, ragu apakah dia sudah memberinya makanan bergizi dengan benar, yang Namjoon jawab dengan tawa samar. Dalam kegelapan pria itu sendiri, ia meraba-raba mencari tangannya, seakan tangan itu adalah tempat bergantung hidupnya yang terakhir. Hoseok akan meringkuk di ranjang bersama Namjoon, sembari menempatkan kepalanya di dada sang pria, mendengarkan setiap detakan jantung Namjoon.

Ia kembali mencium aroma citrus yang begitu khas, membangunkan kembali hati Namjoon yang lelah dan kering dari rongrongan penyakitnya.

"Apa kamu bahagia, Joon-ah?" dalam sunyi Hoseok bertanya.

Namjoon berpikir, tidakkah ia yang seharusnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu pada Hoseok? Karena yang ia tahu, selama ini, dirinya lah yang membuat Hoseok menangis, dan menangis.

Namjoon mencium bibirnya lembut, meringkas semua jawaban yang Hoseok butuhkan. "Aku sangat beruntung. Memilikimu, memiliki Jungkook. Dan kamu,..." Namjoon menyentuh ujung dagu Hoseok dengan jemarinya. "Apakah kamu bahagia?"

Hoseok tersenyum lembut sebelum ia merengkuh Namjoon dan menjawab, "Tidak pernah aku sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada penyesalan dalam diriku," Namjoon berbisik. "Tidak ada."

Setelah itu Namjoon mendengar Hoseok terisak tertahan.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi putranya, yang kini berusia tiga tahun, untuk datang dan duduk di atas ranjang bersama Namjoon. Kadang ia membuat sebuah gambar, mengatakan, _Lihat, Ayah! Dinosaurus!,_ sementara Namjoon hanya bisa mengangguk dan memuji Jungkook. Penciumannya meresapi segala aroma krayon yang Jungkook gunakan, atau simpel saja, anaknya akan menemani Namjoon tidur dengan lengannya mengalungi leher sang ayah dan menyiramnya dengan ciuman di pipi yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi Namjoon balas dengan kuota yang sama.

Suatu hari ia merasakan kedatangan putranya yang diiringi dengan cekikikan ringan. Dalam sekejap ia sudah memanjat ranjang dan memeluk Namjoon, berbisik, "Ayah tertidur?"

Namjoon mencium pipinya yang beraroma bedak dan susu, membalas, "Tidak. Apa kabarmu, sayang?"

"Baik, Ayah. Ini," tangan-tangan kecilnya membuka satu per satu genggaman jemari tangan kanan Namjoon, dan membimbingnya untuk meraba benda yang dibawanya. Sesuatu yang lebar, dan rapuh. Badan kertas segiempat dengan persilangan kayu tipis lembut di tengahnya. Namjoon mengenalnya. Itu adalah benda yang ia mainkan sepanjang masa kecil.

"Layang-layang," tebak Namjoon.

"Ya!" Jungkook membenarkan. "Kak Jimin mengajariku menerbangkannya."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Katanya kalau dibawa terbang sama layang-layang lain, terus layang-layang kita paling terakhir jatuh, keinginan kita bisa terkabul. Aku akan membuatnya terbang paling lama, Ayah!" jelas Jungkook penuh semangat, lalu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Supaya bisa minta Ayah cepat sembuh."

Betapa Namjoon mengharapkan itu bukan sebuah takhayul biasa. Jungkook membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat untuk membujuknya berhenti menitikkan air mata.

Namjoon yang dahulu memimpikan kematian yang patriotik. Namun kini ia sama sekali tidak ingin menukar momen ini. Tidak dengan apapun. Ia lumpuh, dan buta. Seluruh tubuhnya nyaris tidak berfungsi lagi. Namun Namjoon dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Hari itu, Minggu sore yang cerah di musim semi.

Hoseok memangku Jungkook di atas ranjang, membacakannya sebuah buku dongeng, sedang sebelah tangan sisanya membelai rambut Namjoon dengan lembut. Namjoon merasakan kehangatan yang sangat. Suara celoteh dua orang yang paling ia cintai bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur di telinganya. Aroma citrus yang berbaur dengan aroma bedak bayi menenangkan sarafnya. Namjoon nyaris, nyaris dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok mereka berdua di sampingnya.

Hoseok dengan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai, duduk bersandar pada dua bantal. Jungkook sibuk menunjuk ilustrasi buku dengan jemarinya yang gempal, menghujani ibunya dengan komentar dan pertanyaan. Mereka saling menukar tawa.

Mereka adalah kebahagiaan Namjoon, yang tidak akan ia tukar dengan apapun.

Dengan satu pandangan terakhir yang malaikat hadiahkan padanya itu, Namjoon terlelap ke dalam tidurnya yang paling damai.

Namjoon yang semasa kecil memimpikan kematian yang patriotik, namun caranya melepas napas yang terakhir ini, jauh lebih baik dari semua impian terindah tentang kematian.


End file.
